fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsue Sayuri
is a main character and the second Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 year old first year student attending Yusei Middle School. She is a energetic and childish person who helps work at her parent's sweet shop. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Happiness, whose theme colour is yellow. Appearance Sayuri has short strawberry blonde hair held in pigtails and yellow eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow long sleeve dress, with a orange waist band and frills underneath, that stops above her kness, and white socks with yellow shoes. Sometimes she wears a white apron. Her summer outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt with a white floral design, dark green puffy shorts, and white sneakers. As Cure Sparkle... Personality Sayuri is seen to be a loyal and trust worthy person, especially to her childhood friend, Yukimura Aiko, whom she very overprotective of. One of her most favourable traits is her upbeat and happy personality. Though she can be a little bit pushy or stubborn with her ways. She holds a great love for sweets, accompanied with a very large appetite and is aspiring to be a patisserie. She enjoys taking care of flowers, her favourite being the lily, and playing in the sun. Personal Information Basic Statistics * Full Name:' ' * Japanese:' ' * Birthday:' ' * Zodiac:' ' * Birthplace:' ' * Nationality:' ' * Height: * Weight:' ' * Blood Type: * Species: * Personal Quote:' ' * Occupation:' ' * Class:' ' * Favourite Food:' ' * Least Favourite Food:' ' Fears/Weaknesses Skills Cure Sparkle "The sparkling heart radiates happiness! Cure Sparkle!" 輝く心が幸せを放射！キュアスパークル！ Kagayaku kokoro ga shiawase o hōsha! Kyua Supākuru!' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Mitsue Sayuri. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks To be added. Etymology Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light. Songs To be added. Trivia * Sayuri is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Saki and Kanade. * She is the fourth Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana, and Omori Yuko. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates. * Cure Sparkle's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis, and Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Wall. * She is the 4th Cure to have defensive attacks. ** She is the third yellow-themed Cure to have defensive attacks, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sunshine. ** Cure Sparkle is the fourth yellow Pretty Cure that have the ability to create a shield, followed by Cure Sunshine, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Honey. * She is currently the only yellow-themed Cure who is the second member of her team while other yellow-themed Cures were the third member of their teams. * Cure Sparkle is the fifth yellow Pretty Cure to have her hair in the twin tails. References To be added. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Yellow Cures Category:Golden Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:CureInfinity1